The Very Best
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: It was the most important day of the year to them. :: The first day of January, and how it played a significant part in Harry and Draco's relationship.


The first year, they don't spend together.

Harry was in hiding with Hermione and Ron, searching for the locations of Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was difficult to keep track of the date when a person had been wandering around in the wilds of Britain for the better part of six months – the fact that he and Hermione had forgotten it was Christmas was testament to that.

Had it still been the two of them, he had no doubt that they wouldn't have realized it was the first day of the New Year.

But Ron had returned to them freshly rested, and still had the capacity to keep track of the days passing by. It was he who reminded Hermione of the significance of the day.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him, a mug of what was undoubtedly pilfered coffee in her hands. She offered it to him as she took a seat on the rock next to him.

"It's the New Year, you know," she continued, not waiting for Harry to reply. "And I think we should each make a resolution – look forward to the coming year."

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Don't give me that look," she said, correctly interpreting the reason for his shock, "I just think it would be good to actually look forward to something – it'll keep our morale up. And to be honest, I think you need it the most of the three of us. You don't need to tell me what it is, of course. Just make one, please?"

With that she got up, walking off to undoubtedly give Ron the same speech.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Harry knew Hermione was right. He needed something to keep him going.

_I promise – that next year, things will change. I'll make my amends. There will be no more war._

_._

In Hogwarts, Draco looked forlornly at the partying Slytherins in front of him. Ever since his family had fallen in the eyes of the Dark Lord – _it was all my fault_ – he had had no reason to celebrate.

He wondered how his parents were doing. Sharing a house with the Dark Lord and his most devoted – and insane – servants, he had no doubt that it wasn't a pleasant start to the New Year for them either.

He looked towards the door as he heard the fake wall concealing the Slytherin dormitories being opened. It was one of the Carrows – probably Alecto, though it was hard to tell brother and sister apart.

He was ready to return to mourning his loss of good fortune when he realized that Alecto was heading towards him. Before he could get up to meet her halfway, she reached him.

"Get up," she sneered down at him. "Pack you things quickly – you're leaving. The Dark Lord wants you at that little manor of yours."

It seemed that year was only going to get worse.

As he packed his things, getting ready to make his way towards what was undoubtedly a death sentence, he made himself a secret resolution.

_If I survive this, I'll do all I can to make sure the Dark Lord is defeated. I'll make sure things change. I'll even make my peace with bloody Potter._

* * *

That second year is the year they 'bond.'

It is during the newly instituted Hogwarts New Year's Ball that they bump into each other.

Harry was avoiding his pack of fan-girls, which seemed to grow exponentially every time he saw them. They thought his break-up with Ginny meant that they were free to chase him in the hopes that he would ask one of them out.

It was just too bad that he was gay.

He wouldn't have minded it so much if it were gorgeous men chasing him, but girls – they just tended to turn him off.

But the girls never seemed to accept his constant pleas that he was not interested in them, and the Ball just encouraged them to corner him, asking for a dance. So he slipped away as soon as possible, making for the closet door that opened to the Grounds.

.

Draco had made his way to the Grounds as soon as the Ball started. The year had been filled with disgusted looks and stony silences from the rest of the students.

Most of the Slytherins had branded him a traitor; and the rest of the school hated him for his part in Dumbledore's murder, along with the fact that he had been a Death Eater. Not even Harry Potter's testimony could bring them to forgive him.

Had everyone not been required to attend it, he would have happily skipped the Ball altogether. But McGonagall had taken that choice out of his hands, so he had escaped the Great Hall as soon as he possibly could. There was no need for him to spend more time with other people than required.

It was just his luck that the person he least wanted to be around was making his way towards him at that moment.

.

Harry was slightly surprised when he noticed Malfoy outside. He hadn't expected anyone else to willingly miss the Ball.

Of course, his inner Hermione soon kicked in, reminding him of the contempt Malfoy was held in by the rest of the school.

He hadn't planned on speaking to him, until he suddenly remembered the resolution he had made the previous year. He had vowed to make changes, to make sure that there would be no more war – and talking to Malfoy would be the perfect way to do start.

Certain of this new course of action, he made him way towards Malfoy.

"What is it Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he approached. Harry, however, noticed that it seemed fake, as though he was forcing himself to play the role expected of him.

"Nothing," he said, holding up the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. "Can't I decide to simply stand here?"

"Escaping the girls, I assume?" he deduced, no change in his voice.

"How did you _ever_ guess?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Must be so difficult for you, having your adoring public follow you around, Potter," Draco replied in an equally sarcastic tone. "I wonder what I'd do in your position."

"It's the fact that they're women that bothers me," Harry replied mildly, refusing to get drawn into an argument. "I wouldn't have a problem if I had men following me. And please, call me Harry – Draco."

* * *

The third year is when they kiss for the first time.

It was at the annual Ministry Ball that they finally admitted their attraction for each other.

After Hogwarts, both of them had gone on to become Aurors, and were quickly assigned together, Harry the only one willing to partner with Draco. The truce they had reached after the New Year's Ball had soon grown into a tentative friendship, which continued to evolve from there.

By the time the Ministry Ball came around, Draco had become one of Harry's best friends, just as dear to him as Ron and Hermione.

So there was absolutely no way he was going to ruin that with an admission of his feelings.

He did not know when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Draco somewhere along the course of the year. The Slytherin had always been a gorgeous man, but getting to know the Draco beneath all the bluster had made Harry fall, and fall fast.

But it was definitely not something he ever planned on admitting – he didn't even know if Draco was attracted to men, and he wasn't going to risk their friendship over feelings there was no chance Draco returned.

.

Draco Malfoy had managed to find something that most people would have been unable to imagine – something he was terrified of more than the Dark Lord.

The past year had been one of the most interesting of Draco's life. Somehow – he was uncertain about the finer details – he had managed to become best friends with Harry Potter. When he had first realized it, he had been shell-shocked – it had been an impossible thought, going from mortal enemies to closest of friends.

But somehow, it had happened.

He was sure Severus was looking down at him and laughing his ass off – a Malfoy and a Potter, best mates? More than that, _this_ Malfoy and Potter? It seemed unbelievable.

And yet, it was true.

The most unbelievable part of it all, however, was that Draco had gone and fallen in love with Harry.

Looking back, it had been inevitable that Draco had fallen. Harry was perfect – gorgeous, caring, friendly, and most of all, kind to Draco. It was difficult to see why Draco had fallen in love with him.

It had been something that he agonized over when he had first realized it, but he soon figured out that there was nothing he could do about it apart from acting. Draco wasn't one to sit around pining over an impossible love – he was going to act, and if his feelings weren't returned, convince Harry that it all been caused by alcohol and New Year's madness.

As soon as the countdown to the New Year began, Draco made his way towards Harry.

10.

"Hey," Harry smiled at Draco, "I thought I'd lost you for a second there."

9.

"That's because you're blind," Draco laughed, handing Harry a glass of wine. "I was standing in your line of sight for the past half an hour."

8.

"Don't you want to be with someone before the clock strikes twelve?" Harry asked.

7.

"No. I'm perfectly fine here," Draco said, giving Harry a wicked smile.

6.

"O-Oh," Harry said, fiddling with the glass in his hands nervously.

5.

"So, don't you have somewhere to be, Potter? With one of those Unspeakables hanging around you desk maybe?"

4.

"N-No," Harry stuttered. "I'm fine here too.

3.

"Well," Draco said, taking a gulp of his drink, "here's to an even better year ahead of us."

2.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, taking a large, fortifying gulp from his glass.

1.

"Happy New Year," Draco whispered, moving towards Harry –

0.

Fireworks exploded.

* * *

The fourth year, they reveal a secret.

They had been dating for a year – undoubtedly the happiest year in both of their lives. The only thing missing was the fact that they had kept their relationship a secret from everyone, even their best friends and family.

It had been Draco's idea, originally. The two of them had been lambasted in the press as soon as it had gotten out that they had become good friends. It had been the expected reaction – Harry was criticized for fraternizing with a Death Eater, and Draco for corrupting and Imperiusing Harry.

As soon as the two of them had moved forward in their relationship, Draco had suggested they keep it quiet so that the press wouldn't have new ammunition to use against them. They had been lucky that no one had noticed their kiss at the Ministry Ball. After a bit of persuading, Harry had agreed to Draco's plan, though he hated lying to his friends.

They hadn't planned on revealing it in such a public manner. It was all Draco's fault really.

What Harry hadn't realized when they started dating was that Draco had an extremely possessive and jealous streak. Of course, this had soon become obvious – just because Harry had graduated Hogwarts did not mean that he had managed to escape his fangirls.

He didn't really mind it. As far as Harry was concerned, everyone had their failings, and Draco's jealously was something that he found insanely arousing. But Draco had gotten tired of women – and men – trying to ask Harry out on dates, or inviting him to their houses.

And just as he had decided to keep their relationship a secret, he had also decided that they needed to announce it to everyone.

Being Draco, he had come up with a plan that guaranteed maximum publicity.

It was at the Ministry Ball once again, and Draco had decided that they were going to have a repeat of their first kiss. Only this time, it was going to be in clear view of one of the many Prophet photographers present.

Everything was planned out – the two of them would let the Prophet break the news, and, at Harry's insistence, give their first joint interview to the Quibbler. The only thing that Harry was truly worried about was the reactions of his closest friends and Draco's family.

The fact that he'd kept something this big a secret for a year – he didn't even want to think about how Ron would react, especially as Harry wouldn't be telling him personally.

But there was no backing out now –

At the sound of the countdown hitting zero, Draco pulled Harry into his arms. Despite his reservations, Harry quickly forgot everything apart from the feel of Draco's lips, and his hands, and his –

Then he heard the tell-tale thump of a person fainting, along with the sound of Hermione's shocked gasp.

He was going to have _so_ much explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

The fifth year, Harry asks an important question.

Without noticing it, the first day of the year had become an important anniversary in the lives of Harry and Draco. The most important milestones in their relationship had happened on that day, so when Harry decided to propose to Draco, there had been no question of when.

It had crept up on him, the desire to marry Draco. He had never thought of himself as the marrying kind – the desire for a _normal_ relationship had fled with the end of the war. He was never going have the picture perfect family with a wife and two children, and if was being truthful, he didn't really want it. The best families he'd seen had been the unusual ones – the Weasleys, the Lupins, even the Grangers, none of which were traditional. So he'd been surprised when he realized he wanted to marry Draco.

He had panicked as soon as he had come to that realization. They had jointly agreed that marriage was a waste of time, and Harry was terrified that asking Draco would only result in him being turned down.

He would never have acted on his wishes had he not stumbled across the perfect ring one day.

It had been accident. He had definitely not been ring shopping, no matter what Ron may say. He had been escaping the fangirls – it was always the fangirls – when he accidently entered a jewellry shop. Unable to leave until the fangirls had dispersed, he pretended to browse the selection the shop offered.

And that was he had seen it. A gorgeous silver ring, inlaid with the most beautiful shard of diamond he had ever seen. It was perfect for Draco – just as stunning and expensive as him. On the spur of the moment, he had purchased it.

Once he had the ring, proposing to Draco had become an almost physical need. It hadn't been long until he decided that with New Year's coming up, he was going to ask Draco to marry him.

He had planned it meticulously. Neither of them could avoid the Ministry Ball without an ironclad excuse, so he was going to ask him there. He had spoken to Kingsley and arranged to have one of the balconies free at the stroke of midnight so that they had some privacy.

"Harry?" Draco asked, looking at the man standing next to him. "What's got you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, griping the railing of the balcony tighter. He could hear the countdown in the other room – they were down to two already.

"It's definitely not nothing, you've been –" Draco broke off mid-sentence, hands flying to his mouth at the sight of Harry sliding down on one knee. "Harry…?"

"I know we've discussed it and said that we don't need to get married, but I really, really want us to be a proper family and I was wondering if you would marry me?"

Draco had tears in his eyes as he pounced on his boy– fiancé. "Of course I will you dolt!"

* * *

The sixth year, they get married.

With them, it is never a question of when a significant moment should take place. It is a running joke between their friends, the fact that they start a new moment in their relationship on the start of the New Year.

No one had needed to ask them about the date for the wedding – it had been obvious from the moment they started planning it.

It had been a long year for Harry – Draco's plans for the wedding were nothing short of tiring, especially as most of them involved Harry being dragged to various exclusive bakers, garment designers, invitation designers…he hadn't known that last one actually existed. He had been the happiest man in the world when Draco had finally proclaimed that all possible planning had been completed, and that there was no way that their wedding would be anything less than perfect.

And he had been right. The wedding had started as soon as the stroke of midnight signified that a new year had begun. It had gone exactly as Draco had predicted. Harry had even somehow managed to remember his vows.

Just like that, they were married,

It was something Harry was unable to believe – the idea of him being married to Draco Malfoy – Malfoy-Potter now – still seemed impossible.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the man – his _husband_ – approaching him, looking gorgeous in the formal dress robes he was wearing.

"Hey," he smiled at Draco. "Is it time?"

"Yeah. Everyone's waiting for our first dance," Draco said as he reached him.

"Let's go then. I'd rather not keep Ron waiting for food any longer than necessary."

"They can wait," Draco murmured, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips. This was definitely the most perfect moment of his life.

* * *

The seventh year is nothing special.

For the first time in their relationship, there is no milestone to be achieved on the first day of the year.

The two of them had begged out of attending the Ministry Ball, claiming to be too tired to make it after their latest case. Instead, they spend it at home, watching the fireworks, both Muggle and magical, light up the London skyline. They had refurbished Grimmauld Place not long after they decided to move in together, a few months after they came public with their relationship.

It was a quiet New Years for the two of them, curled up in bed together with a glass of wine each.

"Do you realize this is the first year we haven't started the New Year with a bang?" Harry asked. "It's a break from our tradition."

"I happen to think being in bed with you is the perfect way to start the New Years," Draco sniffed superiorly. "What's that saying – the first thing you do on the New Year will be what you do for the rest of the year? If that's true, I'm perfectly fine with starting it this way."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Harry laughed. "This does seem like the best way to spend a year."

As Draco pulled Harry back into his arms, he was suddenly reminded of the resolution he had made what seemed like a lifetime ago. Everything he had right now had stemmed from the one promise he had made himself.

"_Yes,"_ he thought as he met Harry's lips, _"that was definitely the best idea I've ever had, making that vow."_

He didn't know that Harry was thinking the same thing, but it didn't matter. What was important was that two similar vows had managed to bring the two most unlikely people together.

Most people would call it a miracle, but for Harry and Draco, it was simply a fact of life.

* * *

**One of the major prompts I had for this piece was the colour orange. In Confucianism, orange was the colour of transformation. So, this is about the transformation of Harry and Draco's relationship over the course of seven years, focusing on the most important day for them - Jan 1st. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please drop a review on the way out :)**

* * *

_For:_

_If you dare challenge, Prompt 232. Years_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 50. Eternity_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 3. Year_

_Key Signature Competition, Bb Major_

_Latin Challenge, Amor_

_HP Potions Competition, Cupid Crystals_

_Dark Side Competition, Death Eaters_

_Gemstone Competition, Opals_

_Diagon Alley Fic Crawl, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour  
_

_Colours of the Rainbow Challenge, Orange_

_Title Swap Competition, The Very Best_

_The "One-Day" Competition_


End file.
